Lembre se que sempre estarei aqui
by Luka Mel
Summary: Saori perde a memória, e Julian Sollo aproveita-se da situação para tentar conquistá-la... Último capítulo!
1. Quem é você?

Notas da autora:

Dedico minha fic à grande Luthy, uma das melhores autoras aqui do Fanfiction!  
Hoje é niver dela, parabéns amiga!!  
Eu sei que vc adora o Julian, peço desculpas por fazer dele meu eterno vilão...  
A música utilizada no capítulo 3 é Cai a Noite, do Capital Inicial

Fic: Lembre-se que sempre estarei aqui

Cap1 - Quem é você?

Depois de tantas batalhas, a paz voltara a reinar. Aquele parecia ser um dia como outro qualquer. Seiya estava em casa, ouvindo alguns CDs.  
De repente, Hyoga chegou ali, nervosíssimo.  
- O que foi, Cisne?  
- Aconteceu uma coisa horrível com a Saori!  
Seiya gelou. Aflito, perguntou:  
- O que aconteceu, fala logo!  
- Ela sofreu um acidente. Está na UTI, e corre risco de vida!  
- Não! - exclamou Seiya.  
Ele não podia nem imaginar a possibilidade de perdê-la. Os dois correram até o hospital, onde Shiryu, Shunrey e Shun os aguardavam.  
- Eu quero ver a Saori!  
- Calma Seiya, ela está na UTI. Precisamos esperar.  
Ele não conteve as lágrimas.  
Shunrey trocou um olhar com Shiryu. Este entendeu o recado.  
- Seiya, vamos dar uma volta - convidou o Dragão.  
O rapaz aceitou.  
No jardim do hospital, Shiryu tentou confortar o amigo. Sabia que ele estava sofrendo mais do que ninguém.  
- Ela vai sobreviver. Tenha fé.  
- Não posso perdê-la...  
Percebeu que estava dando bandeira de seus sentimentos, e corrigiu:  
- Não podemos perdê-la.  
- Não precisa disfarçar, amigo. Eu sei que você a ama!  
Vermelho, Seiya tentou negar:  
- Todos os Cavaleiros amam Athena!  
- Sim, os Cavaleiros amam Athena... mas é um amor diferente do seu. O que você sente por ela é amor de homem por mulher!  
Diante do que Shiryu disse, não havia como contesta-lo.

Voltaram à sala de espera, onde seus amigos os aguardavam:  
- Boas notícias! O médico disse que ela já pode deixar a UTI e ir para um quarto. A Saori vai sobreviver! - contou Shunrey.

Seiya ficou tão feliz que nem tentou disfarçar.  
- Eu quero falar com ela!  
- Ela ainda está sedada. Só vai acordar amanhã.  
- Não faz mal, eu vou ficar com ela!  
Naturalmente, precisou da autorização do médico. O doutor, percebendo que o rapaz estava apaixonado por sua paciente, concordou.  
Ele entrou no quarto.  
Saori dormia profundamente. Parecia um anjo. Ele aproximou-se do leito. A ocasião era perfeita para fazer algo que Seiya sempre tivera vontade.  
Beijou-a suavemente, enquanto acariciava o belo rosto da garota.  
- Eu jamais me perdoaria se você morresse antes que eu pudesse falar o quanto eu a amo... quando você acordar, estarei aqui para te confessar o meu amor.

Ficou olhando para ela durante um longo tempo.  
E pensar que um dia chegara a odiá-la... Naquela época, não imaginava que futuramente seria capaz de amá-la tanto.  
Os caprichos do destino fizeram com que os dois fossem obrigados a conviver, lado a lado.  
Eros, o deus do amor, brincalhão como sempre, resolveu aprontar uma das suas, e flechou os dois.  
Então Seiya percebeu que tudo mudara... Saori se transformara, deixara de ser egoísta e se preocupava com ele e os outros.  
Aos poucos, foi se dando conta do quanto ela se tornara importante em sua vida. Não apenas porque era a reencarnação de Athena, e tinha obrigação de protegê-la. Não... Era por Saori que ele lutava, que se arriscava a morrer...  
O fato de ela ser a reencarnação de Athena até o desagradava, na medida em que isso poderia impedi-los de viver aquele amor. Como uma deusa poderia amar um mortal?

Mas isso não o importava naquele momento. Tudo o que queria era esquecer as barreiras que os separavam. Quase a perdera, e isso o fez perceber que a vida era muito curta para perder tempo com bobagens...  
Depois de horas, acabou adormecendo.  
Os raios do sol penetravam pela vidraça quando Seiya despertou. Saori ainda dormia.  
Mais uma vez, ele acariciou seu rosto, seus cabelos...  
Subitamente, Saori abriu os olhos. Olhou espantada para Seiya.  
- Quem é você?  
- Que brincadeira é essa, Saori?  
- Não o conheço! O que faz aqui?  
Nesse momento, Shunrey e Shiryu entraram no quarto.  
- Shunrey! - exclamou Saori.  
- Você está bem? - perguntou a garota.  
- Sim, mas... Quem são esses rapazes?  
Seiya estava ficando nervoso com aquela situação.  
- O que é isso, Saori?  
Shunrey e Shiryu também não estavam entendendo nada.

O médico entrou no quarto.  
- Doutor, o que houve com ela? Não está me reconhecendo! - queixou-se o inconformado Seiya.  
- Antes de dar um parecer, terei que examina-la.  
Os três se retiraram, enquanto o médico verificava o que acontecera com a garota.  
Dali a pouco, chamou-os e informou:  
- A Srta. Kido teve perda parcial da memória... amnésia. Provavelmente, bateu a cabeça quando sofreu o acidente, e isso causou o problema.  
- O que devemos fazer? Ela vai recuperar a memória?  
- Geralmente, uma pessoa com amnésia recupera parte da memória, mas preciso preveni-los de que às vezes esse processo é demorado. Vocês terão que ter paciência. Ela vai precisar do apoio de todos para superar essa fase.  
Seiya estava atordoado. Questionou:  
- Mas por que ela se lembrou da Shunrey e de mim não?  
- São mistérios da mente que a ciência ainda não decifrou.  
Deixou os amigos à sós e foi atender outros pacientes.  
- E agora?  
Shiryu e Shunrey sabiam que a amnésia de Saori era um duro golpe para Seiya. Mas tentaram encoraja-lo:  
- Ela vai se lembrar, Seiya. É questão de tempo.  
O rapaz não tinha tanta certeza. Mesmo assim, não desistiria dela.

Nota da autora:

Galera, se quiserem comentar, mandem reviews ou e-mail para   
Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. Eu me mordo de ciúme!

Cap2 - Eu me mordo de ciúme!

Saori recebeu alta, e voltou para casa.  
Nesse meio tempo, Julian Sollo ficou sabendo do acidente e resolveu visitar Saori. Ele nunca a esquecera, apesar de sua rejeição.  
Quando chegou à mansão Kido, foi ao quarto dela para vê-la, pois a garota ainda estava de repouso.  
Assim que o viu, ela exclamou:  
- Julian! Que surpresa!  
Seiya, que tinha entrado junto com o rapaz, não acreditou.  
- Como é possível que ela tenha se lembrado desse cara?  
Dos Cavaleiros, Saori só se recordava de Shun e Ykki. Também se lembrava de algumas pessoas que aparentemente não tinham tanta importância em sua vida.  
Agora, se lembrar justo de Julian... Seiya sentiu seu sangue ferver.  
Irritado, saiu do quarto.  
Shiryu e Shun estavam na sala e o viram passar por eles com uma cara de dar medo.  
- O que foi, Seiya?  
- Nada! Apenas a Saori lembrou-se do Julian Sollo!  
Os dois começaram a rir.  
- Qual a graça?  
- Você fica tão engraçado quando está com ciúmes!  
A resposta de Shun o enfureceu ainda mais.  
Foi para sua casa. Mas não se conformava. Não podia deixar a coisas do jeito que estavam.  
Julian poderia se aproveitar do estado de Saori para tentar conquista-la.

Acertou na mosca.  
Julian se surpreendeu ao saber que Saori nem se lembrava de Seiya.  
Sem o rival na parada, seria fácil seduzir o coração de sua amada. Aproveitaria para ficar perto de Saori.  
Tão logo o médico a liberou, ela resolveu aceitar os convites de Julian. Também se esquecera de que era Athena, e ele, Poseidon. Por isso, topou ir à praia com o amigo. Convidou Shun, June e Ykki para irem também.  
Shunrey avisou Shiryu, que contou para Seiya. Os três resolveram ir ao passeio, sem saber que tudo terminaria em confusão.  
A galera se divertia jogando vôlei de praia. Seiya chegou com Shiryu. Quando viu Saori, quase não acreditou.  
Ela usava um biquíni azul, que, embora não fosse escandaloso, revelava quase tudo que até então ele só conseguira imaginar que havia por baixo de suas roupas.  
Ela era realmente "gostosa". E era tudo natural, não tinha nada de silicone ali...  
Vendo sua cara de tarado, Shiryu perguntou:  
- Quer um babador?  
Seiya ficou vermelho.

Ele passou um bom tempo observando Saori e Julian conversando animadamente. Aquilo o fazia se morder de ciúme.  
Resolveu se aproximar, com o objetivo de atrapalhar os planos do rival.  
- Oi Saori, quer dar um mergulho comigo?  
- Não, obrigada.  
Aquele rapaz era tão insistente! Shunrey lhe contara que ela perdera a memória depois de um acidente, e que antes disso ela gostava muito do tal rapaz. Como, se ele era tão... inconveniente? Ficava o tempo todo atrás dela, e aquilo já estava fazendo Saori perder a paciência.

Seiya insistiu:  
- Vamos Saori, vai ser divertido.  
- Eu não quero! E vê se me deixa em paz!  
Seiya ficou chocado. Aquela não era a Saori que ele amava. Ela o ignorava. Até fugia dele.  
Como se não bastasse, passava dias inteiros com Julian. Aquilo o machucava terrivelmente.  
Julian intrometeu-se:  
- Você não ouviu o que ela disse?  
- Não falei com você, boyzinho.  
Julian se irritou. Disse:  
- Ela está comigo, então vá procurar sua turma.  
Seiya encarou Julian. Saori pediu:  
- Parem com isso!  
- Você deveria escolher melhor seus amigos! - rebateu Seiya.  
- Você não se enxerga? Eu e a Saori somos do mesmo nível. É natural que ela prefira minha companhia à sua.

Seiya estava a ponto de dar uma porrada em Julian, no que foi impedido por Shiryu e Shun. Mas continuou discutindo:  
- Você se aproveita de que a Saori perdeu a memória pra ficar colocando idéias na cabeça dela. Por sua culpa, ela está voltando a ser uma garota esnobe!  
- Quem você pensa que é pra falar assim? - perguntou Saori.  
- Alguém que gosta muito de você, e que não se conforma em te ver tão diferente do que era.  
- Quer saber, já estou cansada de você. Vamos embora, Julian?  
- Claro, Saori, como você quiser.  
Os dois se foram, enquanto Seiya, desolado, os observava.

Todos os demais ficaram com pena. Mas o que podiam fazer?  
Shunrey até tentava convencer Saori a ser mais simpática com Seiya, mas, estranhamente, ela não o suportava.  
Teve uma idéia, e contou a Shiryu.  
- Será que vai dar certo?  
- Acho que não custa nada tentar!

Shiryu foi dar a sugestão para Seiya; entretanto, o cavaleiro ficou indeciso.

Naquela noite, foi à mansão e insistiu para que Saori o recebesse.  
- Eu já não disse pra você me deixar em paz?  
- Eu sinto sua falta...  
- Alguém já lhe disse o quanto você é cansativo?  
Ele respondeu com outra pergunta:  
- Alguém já lhe disse o quanto você é linda?  
Sem esperar resposta, agarrou Saori e lhe deu um beijo daqueles que deixam a pessoa zonza.


	3. Quando a chuva cai

Cap3 - Quando a chuva cai...

Ela ficou indignada, e lutou para se soltar.  
Quando se livrou dele, começou a ofende-lo:  
- Seu... abusado! Como ousa fazer isso? Eu não suporto você! Vá embora daqui e não volte mais!  
A reação dela o decepcionou.  
Shunrey achava que um beijo poderia fazer com que Saori recobrasse a memória. Mas se esqueceu de um detalhe: eles nunca tinham se beijado antes!  
Seiya atendeu à ordem de Saori. Foi embora, e quando chegou em casa, colocou pra tocar o CD do Capital Inicial, que era um de seus preferidos.

(Não me perguntem como, mas ele tinha um CD do Capital Inicial).

"Cai a noite na cidade  
Vinda de lugar nenhum  
E o dia vai embora  
Indo pra lugar algum  
Não sentia fome  
Não sentia frio  
Sentado num canto  
De um quarto vazio"

O melhor seria se afastar dela. Se Saori não o queria por perto, deveria aceitar.

"Quando a chuva cai  
Nas noites mais solitárias  
Lembre-se que sempre..."

Chovia lá fora, mas o que era uma simples chuva comparada às suas lágrimas de tristeza e desilusão?

"Sombras e pensamentos  
De um sonho só esperança  
Nas paredes ecoavam  
O silêncio e a lembrança"

Não estava suportando ficar ali, precisava dar uma volta pra esfriar a cabeça. Foi caminhando até o cais do porto, que era próximo de sua casa.

"Entre ruas desertas  
Ele está só de passagem  
Na vertigem e tontura  
Surgia todo tipo de imagem"

Não havia mais ninguém por ali. Sua cabeça parecia girar...  
Ele tinha esperado tanto pela chance de beija-la, mas agora só lhe restava a imagem dela ordenando que saísse de sua casa.

"Quando a chuva cai  
Nas noites mais solitárias  
Lembre-se que sempre  
Estarei aqui"

E a chuva, cada vez mais intensa, caía sobre ele, encharcando sua roupa.  
Nunca, em toda sua vida, sentira-se tão sozinho...

"Se virou e alcançou o céu  
E a última estrela  
Nada deixava passar  
Tudo lembrava ela"

Com o passar dos dias, Saori conseguiu se lembrar de mais pessoas. Agora já reconhecia Hyoga, entre outros.  
Só não conseguia se recordar de Shiryu e de Seiya. Desde que o rapaz a beijara, ela não o vira mais.  
Estranho... não parava de pensar nele. Aquele beijo, que a irritara, também a deixara impressionada...  
Não conseguia esquecer daqueles braços que a tinham envolvido tão firmemente, daquela boca que mergulhara na sua com tanta intensidade...  
"Droga, não quero pensar nele!".  
Mas não podia negar que Seiya era muito atraente...  
Julian percebeu que ela já não se mostrava tão interessada em sair com ele. Até tentara beija-la, mas Saori o repeliu.  
Quando conversavam, a garota parecia estar bem longe dali...  
- Saori, vamos jogar tênis? Eu sou expert nesse esporte!  
E ela, completamente alheia ao que ele dissera:  
- Eu quero muito ver esse filme.  
- Filme?  
- Você não me convidou pra ir ao cinema?  
- Saori, o que você tem? Eu te chamei pra jogar tênis!  
- Desculpe, Julian, estava distraída.  
- Percebe-se...  
- Pra falar a verdade, não quero sair hoje. Prefiro ficar sozinha, se não se importa.

Shunrey se arrependera de ter sugerido que Seiya beijasse sua amiga. Só tinha piorado a situação. O coitado sofria muito por ficar longe de Saori.  
Seus amigos insistiam para que ele voltasse a freqüentar a mansão, porém Seiya se mantinha irredutível. Cansara-se do desprezo de Saori.  
Para surpresa de Shunrey, ela lhe perguntou:  
- E aquele rapaz, o Seiya? Tem visto ele?


	4. Lembranças inesquecíveis

Cap4 - Lembranças inesquecíveis...

Shunrey se alegrou com o interesse dela, mas resolveu mudar de tática:  
- Sim, ele está ótimo. O Seiya vive cercado de garotas...  
- Você não disse que ele era apaixonado por mim? - perguntou Saori, com uma pontinha de ciúme.  
- Bom, Saori, ele era, mas depois que você o rejeitou, ele deu a volta por cima.  
A garota disfarçou:  
- Fez bem. Já estava me cansando do seu assédio.  
Entretanto, ela não gostara nada de saber que o rapaz a esquecera.

Julian a chamou para ir à praia. Ele alugou um iate, e propôs à Saori que ela andasse de ski aquático.  
"Por coincidência", Shunrey e Shiryu insistiram para que Seiya fosse com eles à praia no mesmo dia.  
- Você precisa se animar, cara. Fica aí largado o tempo todo...  
Seiya concordou em ir, mas se arrependeu ao ver que Saori e Julian também estavam ali.  
Saori foi andar de ski aquático. No entanto, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e acabou caindo dentro do mar.

Seiya percebeu que ela estava se afogando. Correu para salva-la.  
Alcançou a garota, que desmaiou em seus braços.  
Carregou-a até a beira da praia. Imediatamente, deitou-a na areia e começou a fazer respiração boca-a-boca.  
Shiryu e Shunrey observavam a cena, apreensivos.  
Então, ela tossiu. Voltara a respirar.  
Quando abriu os olhos e viu Seiya, uma grande emoção tomou conta dela.

Como podia ter esquecido dele? O homem que ela amava, que ela queria mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo?  
- Seiya... Você me salvou! Como sempre!  
Ele compreendeu que a memória de Saori voltara. Aquela sim era a mulher que amava... A que o olhava com doçura, e o fazia se sentir um herói...  
- Você... Lembrou de mim?  
Ela confirmou com a cabeça.  
- Saori...

Bem nessa hora, Julian chegou.  
- Você está bem?  
- Melhor do que nunca... Agora que Seiya está comigo novamente...  
- Você recuperou a memória?  
- Sim, Julian.  
O rapaz compreendeu que era hora de tirar o time de campo. Sempre soube que ela amava Seiya.  
Shiryu e Shunrey também se afastaram, discretamente.  
Seiya e Saori ficaram ali, se olhando, até que ela disse:  
- Me perdoe, Seiya... fui tão insensível com você...  
- Não há o que perdoar. Você perdeu a memória.  
- Mas eu expulsei você da minha casa! Depois daquele dia, eu pensei muito em você... apesar da perda de memória, você continuou no meu coração...

Ele a olhou com ternura.  
- Querida... Foi tão difícil me afastar de você... Ver você com o Julian. Pensei que nunca mais teria você ao meu lado...  
Os dois se beijaram, apaixonadamente.  
Saori murmurou:  
- Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado...  
De repente, ela se lembrou do que Shunrey dissera.  
- Que história é essa de viver cercado de garotas?  
- Do que está falando?  
- A Shunrey disse que você tinha me esquecido, que vive rodeado de mulheres...  
Ele riu.  
- Ela deve ter falado isso pra deixar você enciumada. Pelo jeito, conseguiu.  
Mas Saori não se convenceu.  
- E a Minu, a Shina?  
- Eu só tenho olhos pra você... Só quem ama de verdade suportaria tudo o que aconteceu.  
- É verdade. Desculpe...  
- Tudo bem, gosto de ver você com ciúme de mim!  
- Engraçadinho...  
Ele a calou com outro beijo.

Levou-a até a casa dela. Os outros cavaleiros estavam lá, e festejaram a recuperação de Saori.  
Seiya aproveitou a ocasião para revelar:  
- Como todos já sabem, eu amo a Saori... - olhou para ela, que ficou vermelha - quero aproveitar para pedir você em namoro! - exclamou.  
- Beija! Beija! - pediram todos.  
- Atendendo a pedidos...  
Ele beijou a garota, embora ela ficasse constrangida com a presença de outras pessoas.  
- Até que enfim! - disseram Hyoga e Shun.  
- Esses dois se amam faz tempo, mas demoraram pra admitir - completou Shiryu.  
Seiya não deixou barato:  
- Falando em amores antigos, quando é que você e a Shunrey vão se acertar?  
Todos riram, menos o Dragão, que ficou morrendo de vergonha.

Shunrey acabava de entrar ali, mas não ouvira a frase de Seiya.  
Saori também jogou lenha na fogueira:  
- Shiryu, é uma boa ocasião, agora que a Shunrey chegou...  
Shunrey não entendeu. Shiryu tratou de sair dali e levou a garota com ele.  
Será que os dois vão se acertar?  
Bom, isso é assunto pra outra fic...  
Aguardem, a resposta vocês encontrarão nesse mesmo bat-site.

The End (por enquanto)

Notas da Autora:  
Obrigada à Luthy e à Anna Paula pelas reviews. Também agradeço pelos e-mails que recebi.  
Galera, se quiserem me mandar e-mails pra comentar, sugerir, criticar, etc: a próxima!!


End file.
